Sleepyhead TamaKyou
by twinkle.mi.pink
Summary: Kyouya Loves to sleep. Tamaki loves to irritate Kyouya. Simple concept. TamaKyou. One-shot. FLUFF. teen please! tamakiXkyoya tamakiXkyouya


DESCRIPTION:

Kyouya loves to sleep.

Tamaki loves to irritate Kyouya.

Simple concept. TamaKyou

Hey everyone!

Thanks to my best friend ever, I created this one-shot!

(her and my real life occurrences were my inspiration)

thanks Panda

this ones for you (L)

DISCLAIMER:

T_T Its unfortunate, but I do NOT own Ouran High School Host club, nor will I ever

(I can wish though right??)

RATED:

teen for language (only one swear word...ONE lol)

and for fluffy kissing :)

PS. I apologize for my excessive use of brackets and also, I'm Canadian so I spell words the Canadian way. :)

~Twinkle~

* * *

After a long night of planning Host Club activities, Kyouya and Tamaki lay silently, sleeping next to each other in Tamaki's bed. This was until the morning sun rose and shined brightly through the large bay window in Tamaki's bedroom. Tamaki woke up to the soft chirping sounds of birds outside. The blonde slowly lifted his head from his soft silky pillow and stretched all his muscles. Turning to his best friend who was still sleeping soundly, he smiled. Tamaki decided that waking Kyouya would be a most horrid idea (considering the other teen was a bitch in the morning), so he let him sleep.

"Ah- I'm- hhh- ungry." Tamaki half-yawned into his hands as he walked his way slowly to a phone to call for a servant. Tamaki got French toast and eggs for both himself and Kyouya. (Hoping that maybe the yummy smell of syrup would wake his friend.)

After eating (and watching as Kyouya's breakfast went to waste) Tamaki walked over to his bed and stared at Kyouya as he breathed calmly in a deep sleep.

"Mommy~", Tamaki said quietly in an attempt to softly wake Kyouya.

-nothing-

No sounds or movement erupted from the raven-haired teen, except for his breathing of course.

"Kyouuuyaaa?" Tamaki tried for the second time. This time around, Tamaki got a simple response.

"Hmm." Kyouya muttered in deep annoyance, turning away from the blonde.

Tamaki grinned and threw himself on his best friend, to try again. A whisper was let out from Tamaki's mouth and sent to Kyouya's ear "Mommy, your such a sleepyhead!.". Tamaki was now straddled right above Kyouya. Out of pure frustration, Kyouya swatted at the blonde's head. (and he didn't miss.) "Oww." Tamaki whined. He was about to give up in defeat, until a very random and new idea hit him right in the head (just like Kyouya just did). He grabbed Kyouya's face in his piano playing hands and swiftly placed a kiss on his lips. Tamaki didn't exactly realize what he just did or even why he did it. He blushed a rosy colour. Kyouya's eyes had shot open to stare at the blushing blonde, while blushing madly himself.

"What... was that?" Kyouya asked slightly confused but also dazed.

"Um...", Tamaki started trying to hold back his embarrassment. "I wanted to wake you up!" He continued in a happy-go-lucky manner.

"Well.. um.. yes, thanks, I am now very well awake." Kyouya tried to pull himself together, but looking up at his adorable, rose-cheeked best friend above him was too much. Still enticed by the quick kiss given to him just minutes before, Kyouya grabbed Tamaki by his hair and pulled him down into a deeper and longer kiss then the first. He wanted more. Kyouya ran his fingers further into Tamaki's locks and pulled softly, emitting a soft and low moan from the teen. The sound was music to Kyouya's ears. If he wasn't awake before, he definitely was now. Kyouya slid his tongue into Tamaki's warm and moist mouth and deepened the kiss. The heat between the two was becoming intense.

Tamaki started to wonder if Kyouya would be mad at him for waking him up and decided that the best thing right now would be to stop "this" (although he didn't exactly understand what "this" was) and let Kyouya sleep, after all it was still early morning. Apposed to what the two boys desired, "this" had stopped.

They both laid on the bed again, staring at each other in slight confusion. Strange feelings of desire and lust, maybe even love surged through them both. But no words were spoken. Until Tamaki made the decision to break the silence.

"Uh.. breakfast mother?"

"Um.. actually, I think I'll just go back to sleep..." Kyouya gave as a reply (although he planned not exactly to sleep but to think over what had just happened.)

As Kyouya drifted on with his thoughts he felt a soft kiss on his cheek and cute laughter. For once in his life, being woken up early wasn't so bad.

As Tamaki lightly kissed the drifting-away Kyouya on the cheek he thought... "Maybe if I do this all the time, he wouldn't be such a sleepyhead." and giggled.

The End

* * *

AHHH HOPED YOU LIKED IT, NO LOVED IT 8D

please review, to tell me what you thought :)

this is my first post on here (but not the first I've written)

gawrsh, I love TamaKyou!

Hoped you loved it Panda, get better soon 'mommy' 3

~twinkle~


End file.
